Takes Practice
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: This is a little plot bunny that popped into my head. Benitt (Olivia/Dominic Pruitt) ship. I ship them so hard though, because the tension is just... WOW! Plus I think we all love a man in uniform! Rated for content. Fluff and a little smut! Enjoy, and PLEASE R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Ok, New Story. New Ship. I know this would never happen, I know this is kinda AU, but you know what? I ship them anyways, even though I ship Bensidy harder, I wouldn't care if she wound up with Dominic... Honest. Ok, enough rambling... ENJOY!**

* * *

"_Commander Marcus said you wanted to see me, ma'am"_

"_It's Olivia. And… I wanted to apologize."_

"_For what? You did your job, and got justice for Jessie."_

"_I don't get you at all," she looked down at her feet, letting out a breath. "I don't even know what to say to you…"_

"_I knew my DNA wouldn't match. I told you, I didn't have sex with her." _

"_You just looked out for her," she whispered, understanding._

"_A Marine in my unit got attacked by her superior officer. She was in trouble and needed help. That's my job" _

_Olivia took a deep breath as she listened to him speak, she needed to keep her composure. His Southern drawl was driving her wild, but she wouldn't show it. She couldn't. She shook her head. "Why didn't you go to your C.O.?"_

"_Accusing an OFFICER without proof will land you in the brig."_

_She nodded. "And Rosten had already turned you in for fraternizing."_

_Pruitt confirmed. "That's why I went after him. Either he confessed… or he wouldn't come home from his next deployment."_

_Olivia was inquisitive, just how far would this Marine go for one of his own? "Would you have killed him?"_

_He took a deep breath, hating to ask this question. "Would you have shot me?"_

_She felt her heart drop. "I can't answer that. And you deserve to know why." She took a deep breath before continuing with her story. "I was sexually assaulted six months ago." She felt the tears in her eyes. She was doing everything she knew to do not to let them fall._

_He stepped towards her. He saw her step back and turn her face away from him. "Quit kicking yourself."_

_A small, sad smile graced her lips. "Well, that's easy to say, and hard to do." _

_He nodded. "Takes practice. You'll get there." He looked into her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes that showed so much. "Um…" he heard the elevator ding open. "I gotta, catch my train.."_

_She nodded, "Yeah." She saw him get on the elevator and her heart skipped a beat. "Master Sergeant?" _

_He looked back at her. "Dominic."_

_She smiled. "Be careful."_

_He smirked a bit. "I'm a Marine. It's what we do."_

_The elevator doors closed and she pushed the button again, seeing them open, Dominic still standing there. She walked onto the elevator and looked into his eyes, a smile. A mutual understanding of what was about to happen. The doors closed and his hand landed on the small of her back. She smiled and looked down at her feet, biting her bottom lip._

All of this happened in less than an hour, and now she was at a bar with him, taking shots of whiskey, and just talking. They were sitting at the bar, and they were facing each other. Her elbow rested on the bar, her hand resting on her head, as she looked into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy your drawl is?"

He smiled and blushed a bit. "Probably about as sexy as you are?"

She smiled and chuckled. "You've had a bit too much whiskey."

"Well, yes, but I thought you were sexy the minute I laid eyes on you, even if you had a gun to my head. I thought it made you even sexier."

She raised an eyebrow, "You thought that the fact that I held a gun to your head was sexy?"

"Maybe that came out wrong. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe I just like a woman who can handle herself, and handle a gun."

She smiled. "I have been called Calamity Jane a time or two."

He rested his hand on her knee and looked into her eyes. "You're a bit of a rebel too, huh?"

She smirked and leaned in close. "Rebel is my middle name. You'll learn that as the night progresses."

He looked at her. "I look forward to it." He moved his hand from her knee to her shoulder, gently stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

She looked at his hand, then back into his eyes. She leaned in close and her lips landed on his. She let the kiss build in passion and she let out a soft moan, feeling him kissing her back.

His hand moved to her cheek and he pulled her closer. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Should we… hit the road?"

She bit her bottom lip, and looked from his lips to his eyes and smiled. "I think so." They walked out together and took a cab back to her place. The whole time in the cab, all she could think about was his rough hands on her smooth skin, him whispering her name in her ear, his thick Southern drawl, his husky voice. The occasional thought of his age came up. He was younger than her, much younger. It made her a little self conscious. Let's face it, things weren't where they were when she was in her twenties and thirties, but those thoughts of uncertainty were pushed out of her mind by the images of them in her bed, and how it would feel.

Once they arrived at her apartment, they raced into the elevator. Once the doors were closed he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. She let out a moan and kissed him back. She felt his hands running over her entire body and she gasped. Once the elevator stopped on her floor, she got out of the elevator and took his hand leading them to her apartment. She fiddled with her key to get the door open, feeling his hands on her waist. He was standing behind her and his breath on her neck drove her nearly insane. Finally she got the door open and she pulled him inside, their lips crashing together as she brought them to the bedroom. She felt his hands slide under her top and she smirked, breaking the kiss so he could lift the shirt over her head.

Once her shirt was off he kissed her again. She went to work unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He took her bra off, then pressed their bodies together. She let out a moan, the skin to skin contact felt incredible. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She smiled and looked up at him. "You're so strong."

He smirked and kissed her neck. "Military will do that to you."

She arched her back and closed her eyes, feeling his lips going to work on her neck. Her hands went to the back of his head, holding him in place. He kissed her collarbone and her breasts. She moaned and gently scratched his shoulders, his strong, muscular shoulders. He was so incredibly sexy; the military definitely had him cut. She flipped them over and kneeled over him. She kissed his pecs, licked over his rock hard abs, a smirk on her face as she looked up at him. She gently kissed up to his lips and let him flip her back over. She smiled up at him and ran her hands over his chest.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. "Do you have condoms?"

She smiled and reached over into her bedside table and pulled one out of the drawer and smiled. "I think we need to be naked for this, though."

He smirked and unbuttoned her pants and slid them over her hips, taking her panties with them. He threw them on the floor and kissed up to her lips. She let out a small moan and unbuttoned his uniform pants, sliding them down, along with his boxers, using her feet to push them all the way off. Dominic broke the kiss. "Problem solved."

Olivia giggled and opened the package with her teeth, taking him in her hand and gasping. "You're so big!"

He smirked and ran his hand over her side and to her center, slipping two fingers inside of her. "You're soaked, baby," he whispered, gently nipping at her ear.

She moaned and arched her back. She rolled the condom on him and wrapped her arms around him. "As you can tell, I need you."

He smirked and kissed her, slowly pushing into her, giving her time to stretch. He heard her moan and felt her grip onto him. After a few moments he broke the kiss and started thrusting into her, a slow, steady pace.

Her back arched and she started moving her hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust. They found a rhythm. He was hitting all the right spots and driving her crazy. He may have been young, but he definitely knew his way around the bedroom. He changed his pace, moving faster at times, slower at others. He moved harder and went easy, he went as deep as he could and teased her with just the tip. She'd never had anyone fuck her like this before. All she could do was let out moans, words couldn't be formed, her brain was no longer functional. All she could feel was pleasure and her orgasm came in waves, her walls tightened around him but he kept moving, which only made her fall off the edge again and again.

Finally, when he finished, he collapsed on top of her. They were both hot, sweaty messes, tangled in each other's limbs and trying to catch their breath. He slipped out of her and she whimpered. He rolled them so he was spooning her. He kissed her neck and held her close. "You are incredible," he whispered into her hair.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Mmm. Me? Dominic, YOU are a sex god."

He smirked and wrapped the sheets around them, holding her close. "It helps when your partner is a goddess."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "How much whiskey did you drink tonight?"

"Baby, I'm sober as a judge right now. You are incredible. You are by far the most passionate woman I've ever had the pleasure of being with."

"You have incredible stamina. God, I don't think I've ever orgasmed that much at one time. It was like… I can't even describe it."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I know how you feel." He rubbed her back gently.

"Mmm. Keep that up and I'll fall asleep."

"I'd love to have you fall asleep in my arms," he said gently as he kept rubbing her back. Soon he felt her relax and he held her closer and fell asleep.

The next morning, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Dominic wasn't in her bed, she was still wrapped in the sheets, and her head was aching. She stood up and noticed his uniform was still in her room. She slipped into her robe and walked out, seeing him in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "You found something to cook here? I'm shocked," she spoke, still groggy, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

He smirked and looked over his shoulder at her. "Well, it's not much, but I did a little digging and found some food."

She smiled and kissed his shoulders. "Well whatever it is, it smells delicious."

"How come you have next to no food in your house?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm never here. When I am I order take out. I'm usually at work, I eat on the go."

He turned back and looked at her. "When do you work again?"

She tilted her head. "I don't know. My captain gave me time off after the case. When do you need to report back?"

He took a deep breath. "I called my C.O. this morning. I got a two week leave, after what happened with Jessie…"

She looked at him. "You really cared for her."

"We never had sex. She was like a little sister to me, she was confiding in me about a few things and that's why we got in trouble."

She gently rubbed his back. "Two weeks… You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Dominic smiled. "Good, cause I wasn't sure where I'd go otherwise. I'm not sure I want to be anywhere else."

She bit her bottom lip. "We may need to go food shopping then."

He smiled. "I'll need to pick up some clothes. I have my uniform and that's it."

She turned him around and smirked. "Who said we were leaving the apartment? I can get the groceries delivered."

He smirked and pulled her close. "You are just… perfect."

She smiled and blushed, feeling his lips on her collarbone. "No, I'm not."

He took a deep breath. "You can't take a compliment, can you?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Nope. It's probably the thing I'm worst at. I never got complimented until I was an adult. I had a very bad childhood."

He brushed her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "You want to talk."

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "My mom was raped. She got pregnant with me. She never loved me. She was abusive, emotionally and physically. No one ever noticed me in school, so it's hard to accept compliments when I never heard them growing up."

Dominic looked into her eyes. "I don't care how many times I have to tell you that you're beautiful, and gorgeous, and sexy, and perfect… I'm going to tell you until you believe me."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. "I can't believe how incredible you are."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "We need to make the most of this two weeks."

She looked at him and nodded. "Absolutely."

He turned off the stove and wrapped an arm around her. "You want to eat or…"

"We can heat it up later," she whispered, looking from his lips to his eyes.

He smirked and untied her robe and picked her up, kissing her as he set her on the counter. She spread her legs, her hair falling around them as he stood in front of her. She giggled and broke the kiss. He ran his hands over her thighs and looked into her eyes. "Kitchen sex. You ready?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Do you want more? Should I leave it as a One Shot? It's up to YOU, the readers. Review here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista! :) **


	2. Vulnerability

**I'm glad so many of you like this story, so... Here's chapter 2, after a longer wait than I intended. Sometimes, life just gets in the way, you know? School, work troubles, life in general... So, I'm done babbling now, here's chapter two.**

* * *

Olivia was straddling him, rubbing his back, working the knots in his shoulders out. "You're so tight, baby."

His eyes were closed and he smiled. "With a masseuse as sexy as you, who needs to worry about tension?"

She smiled and leaned down, kissing the back of his neck. "You know I'm not always going to be able to do this for you."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to go back to base, and possibly Iraq."

"I know, but I love having an incredible sexy woman to hold in my arms, someone to come home to."

"When you leave," she smirked and ran her hands down his back. "I don't want you to."

He took a deep breath and smiled softly. "I don't want to leave either. Unfortunately, I don't have enough time in for me to even consider retiring."

"Can you get transferred, somewhere up here? Somewhere close?"

He smiled. "I could, but it doesn't mean that I'd get to stay here, long term. I could get deployed, transferred again."

She groaned and laid on top of him. She kissed behind his ear and smiled. "We can't win, can we?"

He took a deep breath. "Unless you want to run off to Atlantic City and elope and come back with me, no."

She climbed off of him, he rolled over and she climbed back on top of him, feeling him rubbing her back. "I can't do that," she whispered and looked into his eyes. "Can we just stop time? So we can stay here forever?"

He gently kissed her, holding her close. "I don't know if that's possible, but we can enjoy the two weeks we have while they're here. And when I leave we can Skype, and write letters when I deploy."

She took a deep breath. "It won't be the same," she whispered.

"It's all we got, baby. How about we focus on the now?"

She smiled and kissed him passionately. "If the now includes us pleasuring each other until dawn, then I'm in," she whispered against his lips. She kissed him again and smirked, feeling him roll them over and him climb on top of her. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, seeing him reach for a condom. She grabbed his arm and smiled. "I'm on the pill. I trust you, and tonight, right now, the only thing I want is to feel you inside me, feel your release."

He gently caressed her face and smiled. "You sure?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "More sure about this than anything else in my entire life."

He kissed her, running his hand down her side to her warm center, running a finger up her slit. He heard her groan and he smiled, breaking the kiss. "You're so sexy when you moan."

She smiled, her eyes filled with lust. "I'm not usually loud, but you make me come undone, it's… I can't explain it."

He smirked and pushed a finger inside her. He saw her back arch, her fists clenched the sheets. She moaned and moved her hips into his hand. He started moving his hand faster, feeling her clench around him. He took his hand away from her and smirked, kissing her gently.

"Oooh, you're torturous," she whispered.

"We learn these things."

"They teach you how to bring a woman to orgasm continuously in basic?"

He chuckled and gently bit her neck. "No, but they do teach us some minor ways to torture people. Add that with the sex skills you already have and you'll have your partner screaming in no time."

"So that's your secret."

"Bring them to the edge and then pull back," he whispered, gently biting her earlobe. "It builds over time, the more you bring them to the edge, the harder the climax hits."

"You really are a sex god," she smirked and giggled.

He gently bit her neck, smirking when he heard her moan. He looked into her eyes. "Should I continue to torture you, or do you want me?"

"Get inside me, I can hardly stand it, baby."

He smirked and thrust into her. Feeling her around him was the best feeling in the entire world. It was amazing even when he wore a condom, but it was so incredible to feel her, her wetness around him. "God, you feel like heaven."

Olivia arched her back and bit her bottom lip, letting out a loud moan. "Fuck, baby." He filled her perfectly. He wasn't too big, so it didn't hurt, but he wasn't too small either. He hit every spot inside of her. He knew what he was doing. He may have been young, but he wasn't inexperienced in the least.

He started to move, resting on his elbows, dipping his head down and kissing her passionately, wrapping her leg around his waist, getting as deep as he possibly could. He heard her whimper and felt her hands on his back.

She clawed up his shoulders, leaving angry red marks in her nails' wake. She broke the kiss and let her head sink down into the pillow as she moved her hips into his, following the change of rhythm, the change of direction. He always transitioned between them so seamlessly. He must have brought her to the brink of orgasm at least five times. She felt him start to twitch inside her, though, and knew he was close. She felt him start to move faster and harder, and she clenched around him. Within moments they were falling over the edge together. He collapsed on top of her, both their chests heaving from their heavy breath. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

He heard her phone ring and broke the kiss. "Do you need to take that?"

She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, looking at it. "One second," she whispered and took a deep breath, trying not to sound so out of breath. "Benson." She listened to the caller on the other end of the phone. "El… No, El… Damn it Elliot will you shut up and listen!" She snapped. She closed her eyes. "Sorry. Look, Cragen gave me some time off. I need it. Two weeks, see you then. Please just… I'll call if I need anything, but what I really need right now, is space." She hung up and looked at Dominic. "My partner, sometimes I wonder if he's really concerned about me or just trying to keep tabs on me. You know, like a puppy dog." She put her phone back on her night stand and closed her eyes, fighting the tears.

Dominic saw this and pulled her close. "Hey, you're no puppy dog. You're an incredible woman, an incredible detective. He's an ass if he can't see that."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Well then half of the men I've ever met are asses. The other half, tend to realize it too late."

He kissed her gently, caressing her face. "I guess I realized it just in time."

She smiled and looked at him. She turned her face and gently kissed the palm of his hand. "I can't believe I ever thought you were capable of hurting anyone."

He gently rubbed her shoulder. "You were doing your job. I was glad you were at least investigating. More than anyone else had done for Jessie."

She smiled gently. "She deserved justice as much as anyone."

"Yeah, but what you said about the military. That… I can't tell you how much I respect you for that, and for actually going to the military and saying it to their faces. Even if the testimony was against me," he chuckled.

"Just, as a sex crimes detective and… and now as a survivor, I can't justify supporting an institution who doesn't go above and beyond the call of duty to punish the perpetrators."

Dominic kissed her forehead. "I can't tell you how much I respect that. To be sitting in a room full of soldiers, saying that to their face."

They shared a laugh and she looked at him. "It took balls, and let me tell you I was shaking in my shoes. My luck I'd have been called a traitor and thrown in the brig."

"I don't know if they're allowed to throw civilians in the brig, but I'm sure something was going through their minds. Trying to find something they could do."

She smiled and rested against him. "I don't want these two weeks to end. What if you're my last chance at happiness?"

"Please. You have so much going for you, I'm shocked you're single." He gently rubbed her back. "Besides, I'm not that great."

She looked up at him. "You want to know the real reason I'm single?" She saw him nod and she took a deep breath. "My partner."

"Were you two together?"

She shook her head. "No. No, he's married. He just always seems to scare the guys off. Or scare me into breaking it off because he wasn't good enough." She scoffed. "He's the longest relationship I've ever had with a man, and it's because he's controlling."

"Why do you put up with it?"

She shook her head. "I tried doing something else, a couple times, but Special Victims is in my blood."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot I didn't tell you. Um, my mom was raped, and got pregnant with me. I never understood why she didn't love me. Not until I was eighteen. She finally told me. My eighteenth birthday present, finding out daddy was a rapist." She shrugged. "I guess at that point I understood, and I didn't expect her to love me. I mean how could she? I was a constant reminder of the worst day of her life. I know if I had to look at a child, conceived by my rapist…" she shook her head, her lips pursing, fighting tears again. "I couldn't do it," she whispered.

He wiped her eyes and looked into her eyes. "Hey, you're a survivor. More than anyone I know. You grew up not feeling loved by your mother, turned around and became a crusader for survivors. Even after your own assault you turn around and you continue fighting. Baby, you know the amount of time most people stay in Special Victims, and if they were assaulted… I don't think anyone could do that."

She felt tears stream down her face and she looked at him. "It's the only thing I know how to do to help myself." She shrugged. "Helping others puts me at ease. It takes my mind off the flashbacks, gives me a real reason not to sleep."

He kissed her gently and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I'm here now. You don't have to worry about that."

"Not for the next two weeks, but Dominic, when you leave, I'm going to be alone again. I'm not going to have someone to hold me, to protect me." She held onto him tightly, shaking. "I'm going to have the flashbacks again and nothing to stop it." She buried her head in his chest. She was too ashamed at being this vulnerable to look him in the eye. She was usually so strong, and right now she felt about two inches tall.

He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "You are going to get through this. You are going to survive this and come out even stronger. I will figure something out so I can be with you whenever I can. I will do anything I can in order to help you heal, and in order to make you happy. Because, Olivia Benson, you deserve all the happiness in the world, and you deserve healing as much as every victim you help out there. You hear me?"

She nodded and let out a small sob, falling into his shoulder and completely breaking down in front of him, sobbing into his chest. She hated that this was her new normal, but she loved that she had someone as incredible as Dominic to be there and catch her tears. She loved that he seemed to have all the right words to say, and it killed her that they only had two weeks together. She was determined to make this the best two weeks of her life. Even if they only stayed in her apartment and relaxed and had sex, that was all she wanted. She just wanted time with him.

He rubbed her back gently, shushing her softly, letting her know that it was okay to cry, and that he wasn't going anywhere. They didn't need to speak right now. Right now was a moment where they just needed to be. He closed his eyes as he rubbed her back, within forty five minutes she had calmed down and drifted off into a deep sleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping, he covered them both in the blankets on her bed and held her tighter as he himself drifted off into a calming, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I hope you enjoyed it! Should I keep going? And PLEASE no flames from the Stabler fans... You don't have to like the fact that I called him out for being controlling, but let's face it, he was a controlling SOB who wanted Liv AND Kathy all for himself because he couldn't make up his fickle little mind. Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista**


End file.
